


Coats and Beanies!

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coats, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Shopping, Such Malec Fluff, beanies, macy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "We need to go shopping."Alec looked up, "What?"Or Magnus wants Alec to have more variety of things.Alec is just fine with his leather jackets.Malec goes shopping!I hope you enjoy!





	Coats and Beanies!

"We need to go shopping."

Alec looked up, "What?"

"We need to go shopping." Magnus repeated.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Alec asked confused.

"Because sooner or later, that leather jacket of yours won't be able to stop you from getting sick or being cold." Magnus explained.

Alec's eyes squinted while grinning "Magnus, that's what the heat rune is for."

"Well I don't care. You need more variety than just leather jackets dear." Magnus smiled convincingly.

"Hey! My Leather Jackets are just fine. Okay?...Maybe they have a few holes, but just a few." Alec said the last part faster.

Magnus tilted his head amused, "Oh darling...Just a few?"

"Well maybe-"

"Yeah exactly. You know I'm right." Magnus got up and got one of Alec's bomber jackets. He then put it around Alec's shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"Fine, but Mag-"

"Yes!" Magnus dragged Alec out their apartment, making their way onto the destination.  
____________________________________

Alec looked up to see they were at a Macy's.

"What are we doing at Macy's?"

Magnus turned to him shocked, "Wow, I didn't know that you knew about Macy's."

"Well when you have a sister like Izzy, any place with designer clothes and shoes, you'll know. But why are we here?"

"Oh honey, Magnus Bane loves variety and Macy's has variety. Now let's explore." Magnus smiled taking, grabbing his hand.

Alec pulled Magnus back, making him fall into Alec.

"Wait Magnus. We can only do this if you promise not to go to far with the colors. Black and blue are just fine."

"Okay! I promise. Now come on." Magnus pulled Alec into the store.

That promise was soon broken.  
_____________________________________

"This one"  
"No"  
"How about this one?"  
"No"  
"This one would be so ni-"  
Alec rolled his eyes "No"  
"Yes this is the on-"  
"No"  
"Oh come on! How about...This one?"

"N-wait...that's actually not bad. It's not bad at all."

Finally after all the coats and jackets Magnus had picked out, this one was the one. It was all black with brown patches.

Alec slowly took the coat from Magnus and felt the material. It was scratchy yet soft. He put it on and instantly fell in love.

"So...Is this the one?" Magnus teased.

"Yeah...Yeah I think it is." Alec smiled snuggling into the coat.

"Well let's buy two of these then." Magnus grabbed two more coats off the hangers that were Alec's size. 

Alec was still snuggling onto the coat. Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of that coat. 'Magnus Bane jealous of a coat....Well I guess love makes you feel crazy things.' Magnus thought. 

Magnus pouted "I wish I was that coat right now."

"Don't worry Magnus. My cuddles and snuggles are reserved only for you." Alec looked into Magnus' eyes as a huge smile appeared on Magnus' face.

"I love you so much." Magnus said lovingly.

"I love you too." Alec leaned down as they met each other in a quick kiss.

"There is just one thing missing." Magnus stated as Alec looked at him confused.

Magnus looked around until his eyes landed on something. He instantly walked to it, picked it up, and came back shoving it in Alec's face.

"BEANIES!" Magnus tried to put the beanie on his head but Alec stopped him.

"A beanie? Magnus I haven't worn a beanie since I was 15 and that's a stage I never want to go through again." Alec said looking at the beanie, then smiling.

"You know what? I'll wear the beanie...if you wear it with me."

Magnus started laughing "Oh Alexander that was a funny joke. Truly darling one of the best jokes ever. HAHAHAHaHahaha....ha." Magnus then saw Alec's expression and continued shaking his head. "No I'm not wearing that. Alexander this beautiful lush of black hair was not ment to be covered by a hat. You know how much I hate hat hair. Plus it wouldn't match with my make up. But this beanie is perfect for you." Magnus smiled.

"My offer still stands. I'll wear the beanie but only if you wear one with me."

Magnus rolled his eyes smiling "......Okay fine. I'll wear it."

Magnus grabbed another beanie and hesitated to put it on, while he wished the best for his hair. He looked in the mirror and instantly thought dork...but a cute, fashionable type of dork. Magnus then turned around and saw such a cute and adorable sight.

Alec lightwood with the black coat and beanie was absolutely adorable. Magnus tilted his head savouring this look.

Alec looked up from fixing the coat "How does it look?"

"You look absolutely adorable Alexander. Truly one of a kind." Magnus smiled as a blush appeared on Alec's cheeks.

"Thanks Mags." Alec smiled back as his blush deepened.

"Your welcome love. Now let's go. I wanna go home, have some hot chocolate and cuddle with my adorable boyfriend." Magnus conjured a portal and took Alec's hand.

"Wait? Don't we have to pay for this Magnus?"

"Oh don't worry, I left money on the counter. I come here a lot so they know who I am." Magnus fixed his beanie and Alec's beanie before pulling Alec into the portal home.

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry that this was late! I had so much going on with school this weekend! 
> 
> I'm gonna be doing a whole different one shot that will probably have more than one part where it's like a Malec AU wearing beanies! 
> 
> But for now this is what I got.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it though! 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this! 
> 
> And imagine if Malec went shopping in season 3?
> 
> I WOULD DIE! 
> 
> I know that the quote for Magnua isn't like that, but it just felt the right time to say it! 
> 
> Again I'm so sorry for writing this late! So i'm gonna try to post another story soon! I swear I will try! 
> 
> I have the idea in my head so there should be a story coming! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
